


无人之地（六）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	无人之地（六）

崔始源的眼眸着迷的望着被情欲驱使着却努力保持清醒的金钟云。他顺从的把金钟云的欲望吐了出来，又转头去亲吻对方的大腿内侧，他的手指试探的深入进金钟云的小穴。得益于对方先前的扩张，那里已经是一片泥泞，正饥渴难耐的吮吸着他的手指。

他覆上身去，将金钟云的腿抬至他的肩膀，把自己的欲望顶在金钟云因为发情期而温度过高的小穴入口。随后又在金钟云的眼神默认中一点点的插入。直到完全深入其中，金钟云才抑制不住满足的发出了一点破碎的呻吟。

而那点声音也足够取悦了他。他稍稍按住金钟云纤细的腰，尝试着进行着抽插。他没有用很大的力气，即使他作为alpha与生俱来的本能想要狠狠占有金钟云，但他还是极尽可能的温柔对他。

他们上一次的欢爱并不算什么好的体验，他被愤怒和背叛冲昏了头脑，不顾对方的感受狠狠的伤害了金钟云，事后他有多后悔，他现在就有多不愿意再伤害他。

金钟云把自己的脸埋在枕头里，侧着脸小声呻吟着。他几乎是在崔始源一进入的那一刻就达到了高潮，生理上契合的连结远比任何其它的抚慰剂有效。他的小穴如饥似渴的吮吸着崔始源的肉棒，卖力谄媚的讨好他，又在对方抽出时极尽所能的挽留，他周身所有的感官仿佛都不存在了，只有下身交合的碰触感提醒着他，他还活着。

可是不够...他还是觉得不够。他内里仍空虚的渴求被填满，崔始源温柔的抚慰让他更想念被完全占有的快感。他的腿不安分的搭在崔始源的肩上，又努力靠近环住他，热切的想要亲近他。

金钟云觉得自己像是变了一个人，被这样的举动搞的羞耻不已。无法掌控身体的感觉让他难过的小声哽咽了一下，那点生理性的泪水将落不落的聚集在他的眼底

“唔...用力...”他听见自己说，因着心里存了三分委屈，说出来的话也是带了哭腔。眼泪最终还是落了下来，倒显得整张脸梨花带雨，惹人心疼的不行。

“好...”崔始源凑上去吻他的眼泪，又顺着下去亲吻他唇。与金钟云清醒时说出的话所不同，他的唇从不锋利伤人，倒是柔软的不行。他温温柔柔的与他唇齿相接，缠绵的掠夺对方口腔内的空气，直至对方的津液无法控制的流淌出来。

他用手撕开了对方碍事的衬衫，一手抚摸着金钟云因欲望而挺立的乳头。凑上去去厮磨对方的乳头，挑逗的拉扯着，看着他们逐渐红肿挺立起来，淫靡的泛着亮晶晶的水渍。下身开始强有力的掠夺抽插对方的小穴，大力的在里面攻城略地，进出中不断带出对方小穴里的一点嫩肉。

金钟云将手插进崔始源的头发里，双腿紧紧的环着对方的腰，他将自己的身体完全交给了对方，闭着眼睛享受那点入骨入髓的快感。在对方的抽插中他几乎产生幻觉，觉得自己下一秒就要飞上天去。他爽的头皮发麻，再次射了出来，点点精液沾在他平坦的小腹上，而他无力顾及。

他因高潮而剧烈收缩的小穴同样刺激着崔始源，他被对方内里炙热的穴肉约束的有些痛，但更多的是极致的快感。alpha的占有欲让崔始源对身下的人充满了满满的爱意。他想让金钟云周身都沾染上他的气息，因此他反复抽插的用力，随后欲望顶入对方内里的那一块柔软的入口，那里已经因为情欲而打开了一道缝隙，正欢淫的期待他的客人的到来。

在崔始源的欲望触碰到他的生殖腔的时候，金钟云一下就从清醒了过来，情欲和本能的痛苦刺激的他在床上几乎要逃，用尽全力的进行了微弱的反抗和挣扎，他用腿踢崔始源，身子也颤抖起来，但是又本能的顺从着他的alpha。

“..唔...那里...”金钟云说了一个开头就仿佛被人掐住了喉咙，他喘息了好几下，却只能发出甜腻的呻吟，他的手紧紧的抓住床单，无法控制的痉挛起来。

崔始源知道他在怕什么。他放慢了抽插的速度，低下头去抚摸对方的脖颈，像抚摸一个受惊了的小动物一样去安慰他，叫他不要害怕。他的手从金钟云敏感的腺体温柔拂过，随后划过他颤抖着的蝴蝶骨，崔始源吮吸着那里的皮肤，落下一个个潮湿温暖的草莓印。

直到金钟云停止了颤抖。他的肉棒才慢慢的试探伸进去在入口，那里紧致的一下就吮吸住他的顶端，谄媚的揉搓讨好着他。让他几乎控制不住疯狂涌上的占有欲，想要一举全部进入。

可是他不敢这么做。他已经在对方不是发情期的时候大肆掠夺过那个地方，给对方造成了不止是身体上的伤害，还有心理难以磨灭的痛苦记忆。

“可以吗...”他小心翼翼的问他，他的肉棒在金钟云的体内摩挲顶入着那个小口，又因为不敢进入而停在外面。这点来回试探折磨的金钟云眼泪流的不停，颤抖着唇沉浸在欲望中。“可以..啊.... 进来...”

那不过是他的omega沉溺于情欲的一个谎言。崔始源比谁都清楚的知道。他们不是第一次做爱，他们也曾激烈相拥着缠绵到天亮。可是却从没有进入过那里。那个时候他尊重金钟云，理解他不愿意被生理本能所束缚，所以未曾尝试过。而在他永久标记过金钟云后，他就更不敢了，他怕清醒过来的金钟云恨他，而他自觉已经不能承受他的恨意。

他看着他身下的人，内心在这一刻充满了对他的爱，他用手替他擦去了沾湿在额头上的汗，然后低下头去吮吸对方的耳垂，画着圈嘬着那块柔软。

“会怀孕的...”  
“你不会愿意的...”

崔始源小声说着，忍耐着生理的本能慢慢的又退出了那块圣地。他在金钟云的生殖腔外插的缓慢又深入，大力顶着对方柔软的内壁，和对方缠绵的交合在一起，直到最后成结射在了金钟云的生殖腔外部，才缓缓地退出了他的身体。

金钟云早在他射精之前就陷入了意识上的另一种混乱，高潮过后的余韵严重影响着他的思考能力。他被崔始源温柔的抱起来，坐在他的膝头上喂给他水喝时他才逐渐的清醒过来。

他不想自欺欺人矫情的推开崔始源，索性趁着自己身体的软弱无力而贪恋着对方的温柔。他心里有一块地方被很好的抚慰了，像是堆砌俄罗斯方块终于掉下来一块能够完全消除的方块一样，被很充实的填满了。

他一边暗自嘲讽自己的容易满足，另一边却又因为对方的怀抱而充满欢喜。

他是有多么爱崔始源呢。  
大概就是崔始源强行永久标记了自己，他却竟然想着要原谅他。

“饿不饿？我去给你拿点吃的？”崔始源抱着金钟云，摸着他瘦弱的背，小声问他。欢爱过后金钟云的脸都是惨白的，倒显得脸上的两片红晕越发的显眼。他想到对方一周以来都没有好好吃饭，就心急火燎的想要照顾他。

“哪来的吃的...”金钟云的喘息声尚未平复，带着委屈的意味。“家里没吃的...”

“我叫人买了，现在就让他们送上来...”崔始源好言好语的安慰他，揉了揉他一团糟的头发，把金钟云重新塞回了被窝。随即出去打了个电话，没一会儿他就提着粥进来了。

他尽心尽力的照顾着金钟云，把他当一个小孩子一样对待，连吃饭这种事情都全权包揽了，一勺一勺的喂给他吃。金钟云望着他的侧脸，倒也因为崔始源的那点温柔生出了几分恍惚。

崔始源没有进入他的生殖腔，这明明是一件好事，可他竟然生出了不知道是庆幸还是失落的情绪。他是不爱自己了吧。所以不想要一个孩子来束缚住他。最可能的是，他不想要一个和自己生下的孩子。

他们已经分手了啊。

金钟云自己也不知道这种怅然若失的情绪是什么，他只觉得鼻子酸涩，好像都不是他自己了。永久标记过后他真的越来越不像他自己，连他自己都厌倦于自己的优柔寡断，患得患失。他心里升腾起对自己的厌烦，于是他松开了握着崔始源的手。

“你还爱我吗。”

崔始源拿着勺子的手顿时停住了。金钟云突如其来的拷问让他沉默了片刻。他拿出纸巾替金钟云擦了擦喝过粥的嘴角。他望着金钟云那张精致小巧的脸，自己也说不清是个什么心情。

不久前他还曾亲密的抱着对方，吻过他的唇角，进入过他的身体，可是他却从不曾了解过他，他们看起来距离那么近，却又好像很遥远。他犹豫了一会儿，才说。

“我爱你。”

“但我已经不知道自己还有没有继续爱你的资格。”


End file.
